PC:Rolf Deathaxe (mogwaimon)
Summary Fluff Description: Rolf is a squat muscular dwarf with brown skin. He has short curly black hair, and wears his beard as a short goatee. He also has a large vicious scar over his left eye, the eye itself is undamaged, however the area around it makes you cringe to look. His personality is grim and somewhat inappropriate like the other dwarves from the Valley, but he has a negative vibe around him like his spirit's been crushed. Background: Rolf once lived happily in one of the kingdoms scattered around the Valley of Bone with his wife and only son when it happened. Sitting at home teaching his son how to clean an axe, he felt himself lift up off the ground, and then all went black as something struck him in the face. When he came to, everything was in ruins around him. He had miraculously survived, but his family wasn't so lucky. His son lay on the ground, the greataxe embedded where his stomach would be. His wife, crushed under a pile of rubble. Rolf, in a daze, looked around to see other survivors mourning their loved ones, some of them aimlessly trudging through the debris. One of the dwarves ran up to him and mouthed 'We've got to get out of here!' but Rolf heard nothing. He fell to his knees, and passed out from shock. It's a year later. Rolf is now in Daunton. He had become a sword for hire, using his (new) greataxe to earn his keep.Rolf remembers almost nothing about that day, other than that he had a family that was torn from him. He didn't even know who he had to blame for it, but he heard rumors that the Brotherhood of the Bright Eon was behind what happened in the Valley. Not knowing what to believe, he continues selling his sword in hopes of finding the true perpetrator of the disaster and exacting revenge upon him. Hooks: 1. As Rolf remembers more about what happened that day, he remembers about the axe that killed his son. He wants to use the axe to get revenge on the person who caused the death of his family, so returns to the valley to retrieve it. When he arrives at his former home he notices the axe is gone...but where? 'Kicker:'text goes here Math Attributes STR 18 +2 racial = 20 DEX 10 CON 16 +2 racial = 18 WIS 10 INT 10 CHA 8 Defenses AC = 10 + 6 (Armor Bonus) = 16 Fort = 10 + 5 = 15, Reflex = 10, Will = 10 Hitpoints HP = 15 + (CON = 18) = 33 Healing Surges/day = 9 + 4 = 13 Saving Throws +5 vs poison (Racial) Attacks Basic Melee: 1d12+5(STR)+2(If I have temp. HP) damage, 1d20 + 5 (STR) + 2 (Proficiency bonus) = 1d20 + 7 to attack Ranged = None Powers Brash Strike Fighter Attack 1 With a battle cry, you throw your whole body behind your attack. At-Will Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength + 2 vs. AC Hit: 1W + Strength modifier damage. Increase damage to 2W + Strength modifier at 21st level. Weapon: If you’re wielding an axe, a hammer, or a mace, the attack deals extra damage equal to your Constitution modifier. Effect: You grant combat advantage to the target until the start of your next turn. Crushing Surge Fighter Attack 1 The feel of your weapon crunching against the enemy puts your heart back in the fight. At-Will Invigorating, Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. AC Hit: 1W + Strength modifier damage. Increase damage to 2W + Strength modifier at 21st level. Bell Ringer Fighter Attack 1 You smash your weapon into your enemy, jarring his vitals. Encounter Invigorating, Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. Fortitude Hit: The target is dazed until the end of your next turn. Weapon: If you’re wielding an axe, a hammer, or a mace, the attack deals damage equal to your Constitution modifier. Lasting Threat Fighter Attack 1 Following up your challenge with a solid attack, you force your enemy to engage you. Daily Martial, Reliable, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs. AC Hit: 3W + Strength modifier damage, and the target is marked until the end of the encounter or until you are knocked unconscious. No mark can supersede this one. Utility Class Features Combat Challenge - In combat, it’s dangerous to ignore a fighter. Every time you attack an enemy, whether the attack hits or misses, you can choose to mark that target. The mark lasts until the end of your next turn. While a target is marked, it takes a –2 penalty to attack rolls for any attack that doesn’t include you as a target. A creature can be subject to only one mark at a time. A new mark supersedes a mark that was already in place. In addition, whenever a marked enemy that is adjacent to you shifts or makes an attack that does not include you, you can make a melee basic attack against that enemy as an immediate interrupt. Combat Superiority - You gain a bonus to opportunity attacks equal to your Wisdom modifier. An enemy struck by your opportunity attack stops moving, if a move provoked the attack. If it still has actions remaining, it can use them to resume moving. Battlerager Vigor Whenever you hit an enemy with a melee or a close attack, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier, plus any temporary hit points normally granted by the power. You gain the hit points only after the attack is resolved. If you use an invigorating fighter attack power and miss every target with it, you gain temporary hit points equal to your Constitution modifier. When wearing light armor or chainmail, you gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls with melee and close weapon attacks whenever you have temporary hit points. This bonus increases to +2 if you’re wielding an axe, a hammer, a mace, or a pick. Racial Features Cast-Iron Stomach +5 to poison saving throws Dwarven Resilience - Use Second Wind as a minor action rather than standard Dwarven Weapon Proficiency - Proficient with throwing hammer and warhammer Encumbered Speed - Move normally even when it would normally be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Any other effects such as terrain or magic affect you normally Stand Your Ground - You are knocked back one square less by attacks that would knock you back. You also gain an immediate saving throw to avoid falling prone on an attack that would knock you prone Skills Dungeoneering = 2 (Racial) = 2 Athletics = 5 (Trained) + 5 (STR mod) = 10 Endurance = 5 (Trained) + 2 (Racial) + 1 (Regional) + 4 (CON mod) = 12 Heal = 5 (Trained) = 5 Monster Knowledge (Undead) = 2 (4 if undead from Valley of Bone) Diplomacy (Undead) = 2 (4 if undead from Valley of Bone) - 1 (CHA mod) = +1/+3 Feats Dwarf Stoneblood Prerequisites: Dwarf, fighter, Battlerager Vigor class feature Benefit: You gain a +2 feat bonus to the number of temporary hit points you gain from using an invigorating power. The bonus increases to 4 at 11th level and 6 at 21st level. Regional Benefits Valley of Bone - +1 to Endurance checks, +2 to monster knowledge and diplomacy checks regarding undead These bonuses rise to +4 if the undead originate from the Valley of Bone. Equipment Current GP = 15 (100-40 = 60-30 = 30-15 = 15) Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Removed comments that no longer apply. * Equipment: You should state how much gold you have left. Approved. Approval 2 Status Not approved for level 1. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W